Mr Moon
by kitty.has.a.pen
Summary: They say kissing with a loved one while making a wish makes it more possible for said wish to come true, but they never said how much catastrophe it could bring... Yue/Tomoyo/Yukito fanfic


A Yukito/Tomoyo/Yue fic… Why: I don't really know. Oo

XXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo forced down a wistful smile as she gazed at the couple beside her.

Two years.

They've been together for two years and still so in love.

She envied that.

A year ago, she had gotten over her love for Sakura, realizing it for what it truly is: the remains of the obsession her mother had for Nadeshiko, passed on to her.

She was relieved, and yet, a bit sad at the same time.

She had always had the belief she loved Sakura holding her up. It had been a constant in her life.

"_Her happiness is my happiness."_

Her motto had lost his meaning now.

She didn't love her that way.

And now, she didn't have an excuse not to feel sad whenever she saw Syaoran and Sakura together. She didn't have an excuse not to feel envious that she didn't have someone who loved her that way too.

It was sad existence really, when you're always a third wheel.

She was tired of it. She was tired of keeping up her happy front. She didn't want to keep lying to herself because she couldn't admit the truth out loud.

She was lost, and she was lonely.

She smiled sardonically, what a combination.

She was alone, even when she was surrounded by friends and family. She hadn't minded it before because she had a _reason_.

Amethyst eyes fluttered closed, as she let out a sigh.

"Tomoyo-chan?" her cousin called to her, voice heavy with concern. "Are you okay?"

Tomoyo started, finally remembering where she was. The Festival… "I'm fine." She answered softly, eyes trailing over the people in kimonos walking around, the colourful stalls and banners, the cheery voices of the people around her engulfing her, silencing her sad thoughts.

Sakura still looked at her in concern and Tomoyo didn't want her to be.

It was a distraction, her coming here.

They needed to be alone. She didn't want to get in the way of their date like she had done so many times before.

And also…

Tomoyo smiled at them, "I'll go around by myself for a while. I'll meet up with you two later."

She didn't want to spend the whole night with the constant reminder of her loneliness by her side…

Syaoran had a questioning look on his face. He was concerned as well.

The songstress shook her head at him, telling him she wasn't changing her mind whatever they said. "I'll see you later." She repeated, this time a bit forcefully, before winking slyly at the both of them. "Have fun!"

"Hoe??"

Syaoran nodded, fighting off the blush that erupted on his cheeks, "Fine. We'll meet you by the lake later." He informed her, brown eyes telling her that she needed to be there.

Sakura brightened, "Ne! Don't forget to make a wish by the lake!"

Tomoyo had to hold back a giggle. They were such a good pair, absolutely adorable.

The heiress smiled despite her current disposition.

Silently, she watched as they left.

Now she was truly alone.

Her gaze travelled to the stars above her and then to the full moon, shining softly on them.

It was a beautiful night. She should enjoy it as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo felt defeated, something she rarely felt at all.

She just felt… really _really _tired.

Slowly, she felt herself sit on the bench.

She was in a clearing, the one where Sakura had finally captured the Glow card.

The pond lay before her, shining brightly, the stars reflecting its brilliance upon it.

She momentarily wondered if the stars were vain for wanting to see their reflection.

She laughed. It wasn't her usual laugh. It didn't sound even remotely like her.

It sounded bitter.

She wondered why. Why were her emotions coming out now? Why did she feel this insane urge to pour out her soul under this beautiful night sky?

It sounded ridiculous, and infinitely appealing.

The moon wouldn't judge her. It can't, and never will.

It set her at ease.

Maybe… was that what she wanted?

Did she just want- need- someone to talk to?

Someone who wouldn't judge…

Someone who would truly listen to her…

Yes. Maybe that was what she wanted…

The moon…

Before she knew it her eyes had clouded with tears, and her hand reached out to the sky.

Reaching….

_Reaching…_

"_**It's said that if you make a wish by the lake on a full moon your wish will come true!"**_

A silent whisper escaped her lips…

"_I wish that…"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukito didn't know why he was here. He had just suddenly walked out on his shift, something he wouldn't have ever done unless there was an important reason.

But here he was, walking to some unknown direction his feet led him to.

Something…

_Someone_ was calling him.

Slowly, he felt himself walk faster. Vaguely, he wondered if he was under a spell.

_F__aster_…

He broke into a run.

XXXXXXXXXX

His body led him to a clearing.

An incredibly familiar clearing…

Cheers and shouts reached his ears, and his eyes drew to the light filled shrine.

_A Festival, now I remember._

It was the thirtieth of August.

_A Full moon…_

Still, that didn't explain why he was here.

"_I wish that I can be friends with the moon…"_

Yukito started at the sound, his gaze roaming as he tried to find the source of it.

The college student was sure he hadn't imagined it.

It sounded too real.

The question called to him, as if it was truly directed at him.

His heart ached for an unknown reason.

A reason he desperately wanted to know.

His eyes caught onto a figure standing close to the lake, her hand outstretched to the moon as if beckoning it to come to her.

His breath caught in his throat.

And for a moment… he thought he saw an angel…

XXXXXXXXXX

No, he was sure it was an angel. She couldn't be anything else.

An angel clothed in a white silk kimono, with soft free falling black tresses, and creamy white skin bathed in moonlight.

He wanted to call to her, but held himself in fear she might disappear.

The amber eyed teen stepped forward.

_Crunch._

His eyes shot to the ground where he had accidentally stepped on a pile of leaves, immediately after, his amber gaze shot out to the angel by the lake.

Yukito watched, unable to move, as she turned to face him.

_Violet eyes…_

Her soft pink lips parted, and her amethyst orbs widened.

"Tsukishiro-san…"

And in turn, he realized, she wasn't an angel… she was… "Tomoyo-san…"

The spell was broken.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was embarrassing, incredibly so, for Tomoyo to be caught out there doing something as nonsensical as wishing that she could be friends with the moon! The _MOON _for goodness' sake!

She ignored her urge to groan in embarrassment and steeled herself as they sat down on the bench she had occupied before. Funnily enough, even though she was in this situation she couldn't help but notice how much her best friend's ex-crush had changed. He was taller, with her only coming up to his shoulders. His body was still lithe, but then, she didn't think Yukito would look half as good as he was now if he had all those bulging muscles.

He shifted in his seat beside her, leaving about a foot of space between them.

The songstress sighed.

Maybe he wouldn't bring it up?

"Tomoyo-san," Yukito started, looking over at her in curiosity, "What are you doing out here alone?"

Tomoyo fought back a sigh. Of course he'd ask that.

"I'm not alone." She said. "_What a lie_."

"I was just exploring and then… I got distracted." She explained slowly. _"I made a wish…"_

She could have blushed if she saw him raising his eyebrow at her, eyes bright with amusement.

Fortunately enough, she didn't see his expression then.

"What are you doing here, Tsukishiro-san?" she asked, trying to remove the focus from her.

Yukito felt foolish now, "I don't really know."

She raised an eyebrow, "You don't know?" she repeated disbelievingly.

He smiled at her, amused at his own situation, "I felt something call me…" he explained sheepishly. "The next thing I knew I was here."

"I see."

"You believe me?" he asked, surprised.

Tomoyo tilted her head at him, "Why won't I?"

He laughed then.

Soft brown eyes focused on her again, "What are you doing out here?"

She blinked at him, "I told you—"

"The truth please." He requested, smile never disappearing.

Tomoyo found that she couldn't look away. And at the same time, her lips parted. "I felt alone and I made a wish." She stated simply, her eyes fluttering closed.

"You wished the moon to be your friend."

She nodded, "Yes."

When she looked at it now, it seemed funny. "The Moon would make a great friend you know." She smiled up at him. "It seems silly to wish for something so impossible though."

She found herself looking up at the moon, "Maybe I should've wished for World Peace…" she murmured thoughtfully.

He chuckled, eyes twinkling, "I thought you were an angel at first, when I saw you by the pond." he grinned. "It seems so silly now as well, but I truly thought…"

Tomoyo blushed, unable to react to being called an angel. "I'm not an angel."

"I know." He smiled. "You're Tomoyo, you're better than an angel."

If she thought she was blushing before she truly was blushing now.

"Tsukishiro-san," she shook her head in amusement, "Your flattery doesn't work on me."

He blinked innocently, "But I'm not flattering you."

She blinked up at him.

"Flattery is a false praise that we say to a person as a way to get close to them." he explained brightly. "And since I'm saying something proven and authentic, it's not considered flattery but it has the same aim."

She laughed, her lips curling into a teasing smile. "And are you using you're 'proven and authentic' statement to get close to me?"

Yukito blinked, trapped in his own words. "Saa, that isn't fair now, is it?"

The songstress smiled, "You started it, Tsukishiro-san. Besides, you walked right into that one." She commented sweetly.

The college student gracefully accepted his defeat.

"It's disappointing though." Tomoyo said aloud, eyes focusing on the moon.

"What is?" he asked, watching her.

_Long thick eyelashes framing amethyst eyes, creamy white skin, long dark tresses, a small pert nose, high cheekbones, soft pink lips…_

"The Moon," she answered simply.

_She was beautiful._

He tilted his head questioningly.

Tomoyo smiled, "It didn't grant my wish."

"Ahh…"

She watched the sky for a few more moments before she turned her attention to the older teen beside her who was carrying a thoughtful expression.

Curious, she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"I've heard once," he frowned slightly, as if trying to remember, "They said your wish would have more effect if you kissed with a loved one with the same wish by the lake."

Tomoyo laughed, "Did they really say that?"

Yukito shrugged, smiling once again, "That is what I remember."

The songstress raised an eyebrow at him, before nodding, "Let's try it then."

The light haired teen almost fell off the bench at her statement. "T-Tomoyo-san!!"

She smiled understandingly, "It's alright if you don't want to."

He flushed, "It's not that I don't want to…"

She brightened immediately, "Then you want to?"

He was speechless and blushing like mad.

Tomoyo gazed at him silently before bursting out into soft giggles. "You're truly funny, Tsukishiro-san." She remarked cheerily.

"Mou, Tomoyo-san…" he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Demo, Tsukishiro-san, why not try it?" she tilted her head to him, a challenge in her eyes. "We just want to see if it works."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You want me us both to wish to be friends with Mr. Moon?" he asked her, completely baffled.

Tomoyo nodded, feeling like she needed this short escape from sanity it was unfortunate for him that he had to go along for the ride.

Yukito knew she wouldn't be talked out of it, and he certainly didn't want her to bring any other man here just for an experiment—

His light brown eyes widened. Had he really just—

The college student shook his head. This was just an experiment, a slightly insane sounding experiment.

"Alright then." He heard himself agree.

Tomoyo's eyes flashed with some unknown emotion, before nodding merrily. ""Let's go then!"

The older teen held back a sigh as he walked with her to the boardwalk that started from one sided of the lake and ended a few meters facing the other side.

"Having second thoughts already?" she teased him, slipping her arm through his.

He shook his head, "I'm just out of practice."

Tomoyo's eyes widened in comical shock, "You do this often?"

Yukito mentally backtracked and smiled in a placating way. "I didn't mean it that way…"

"It's alright, Tsukishiro-san." She stopped him with a hand. "What you do is your business. I won't tell anyone." She winked.

The light haired teen felt increasingly more embarrassed, "Tomoyo-san!!"

"It's alright." She comforted him again, ignoring the fact that it was only making the situation worse.

Giving up, Yukito hung his head in defeat. This just taught him a very important lesson: Never leave any open statements Tomoyo-san can throw back at him.

They stopped walking. And it was only then he noticed she was one foot away from him.

The college student gulped, realizing just then that his best friend would probably kill him for kissing his sister/cousin. And that Syaoran would probably like to have a try at killing him as well. Sakura probably would want to, but she was a pacifist…

Tomoyo smiled up at him, an amused glint in her eyes, "Be gentle with me, ne?"

Yukito felt his heart stop and his face burn. "Tomoyo-san, you're not helping you know."

"Kawaii! You're so cute when you blush!"

"Tomoyo-san!!"

The songstress smiled innocently, her arms moving itself to encircle his neck, while his moved around her waist. "I'll close my eyes now." She informed him.

"Alright…"

Tomoyo felt her cheeks turn pink as she closed her eyes. Was it her or did his voice sound… deeper? Panic seemed to flood her system and she couldn't force herself to relax in his embrace.

Noticing this, one of his hands took the duty of moving itself up and down her back to get her to relax.

Slowly, his head tilted downwards and his lips met with hers.

His lips were so soft against hers and immediately she felt herself melt against him, her arms tightening around his neck as she raised herself up, forcing herself to tiptoe. His mouth slanted over hers and his arms drew her closer, and she felt small sparks of warmth pulling throughout her system. Warm, it suddenly felt unbearably warm even though the air around them was cool. It was slow, in some parts sensual, as if he was taking great care in not hurting her. It was sweet torture to be handled so softly, so carefully as if she might break. Her eyes shot open and gasped as he bit her lower lip.

Her mind was hazy and her body felt amazingly warm.

She couldn't think, couldn't speak, she had almost forgotten that she was supposed to be making a wish…

Yukito, thankfully, had enough sense to make the wish before the kiss started, so he wasn't having the trouble his partner was having now.

But God it was such torture for him. He was kissing his best friend's cousin, the best friend of his best friend's sister… and he liked it.

He liked the way she melted into his arms, the innocent way she touched her lips to his, the way she wrapped her arms around him tight enough to be sure he wouldn't let go, and yet enough to ensure that he was comfortable, something he found incredibly endearing now as he continued his torture of himself.

Yukito struggled to keep himself calm and logical, to remember why he was kissing her, but somehow every thought he had was roughly thrown out the proverbial window.

He wanted so much in that moment to have Yue's powers. To have time stop right that moment and leave the both of them here trapped in this romantic tableau.

But all too soon, their time had to end, and Yukito found himself pulling away against his will, he couldn't— wouldn't— take advantage of her like that. But still, he couldn't stop himself from pressing his forehead to hers afterwards. He felt his lips curl into a smile as he felt one of her hands playing with the hair at his nape.

Tomoyo felt breathless. She _was_ breathless and she still felt warm, in a good way, of course.

Yukito hadn't let go, and neither had she.

They were both out of breath.

Tomoyo looked at him, "I don't think you were out of practice. I don't think you need practice at all!" she commented playfully, but still with a hint of breathlessness that she tried so hard to hide.

Yukito shook his head, eyes glittering, "_That_," he told her seriously, "is flattery."

They stared at each other seriously for a few moments before promptly bursting out in laughter.

"HOE!!"

The couple whirled around to look behind them to find Sakura and Syaoran staring at them in open mouthed disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
